


H

by pinedconed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Good!!, Happy Ending, Help, Homestuck is food, Homestuck is not food, Other, Sad, Trans Male Character, msybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinedconed/pseuds/pinedconed
Summary: Fhfhcvjdgjkdgd





	1. Chapter 1

i got a rare condition

i got a glass dick and paper balls

every time i jump my dick just shatters and my nuts turn into origami paper cranes and fly away


	2. But you're gay

Im a bad bitch, u can't kill me  
*dies when I step inside the catholic church*  
God: bet?


	3. Fufjf

HhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	4. Help

MY BIRTHMAS IS SOON AAAAAA


	5. Eat Worms

Roses are red  
Violets are violet

I lost my glasses  
And now I can't see roses or violets


	6. Confused

Why are authors I like reading this, I'm ashamed


	7. C:

An actual work will be coming out soon!!  
I previously had two works on my profile but I yeeted them very far away. Stay tuned!!


	8. Uhhhhvgjdhdu

So like  
Penises, right?

Anyway, I love the Salem Witch Trials so much it's so fun to learn about. Did you know that Salem, MA wasn't the first place to have witch trials?  
And was actually close to the very last bits of the hysteria. And they never actually burned people, they hung the accused, except for one man who was crushed to death.

In England, they did burn people though.

91 accused witched were killed in Valdø, Norway so that's fun -- that includes children.

In Salem, two children were said to have been possessed by the Devil, when in reality they were just having seizures. They were diagnosed with bewitchment and I'm pretty sure we're killed soon after.

 

Anyway, there's your daily dose of education :)


	9. Vent kind of?? Igno r e

So I've been trying to write my own fic or whatever, and at first I get really into it but then bam I get suddenly really unmotivated?  
I really wanna write something or draw something but it always turns out to be shit. It doesn't help that school makes me want to commit toaster bath.  
Oh well, I guess I'll die :/


	10. PSA

Attention parents and grandparents of young children. Gerber Life® is accepting applications for their affordable grow up plan! The grow up plan gives your child $10,000 dollars in whole life insurance protection now, and doubles automatically to $20,000 dollars later, at no extra cost! Free information will be sent to parents and grandparents who call now! Don’t wait, help give your child a head-start, for just pennies a day! Don’t wait, call now for free information. Call 1-800-829-8866. Call now!


	11. Ughughuggh

Follow my Tumblr at @youch-0  
I mostly post reblogs, but I post art too


	12. fuck!!! writing fics is hard

hahah i finally posted an actual fic  
hit or miss aye?  
yeah, it sucks ass but uhhhh read it please


	13. uwu

Ihatefinalsihatefinalihatefinals


	14. :3c

⠀ ⠀⠀⣠⣦⣤⣀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⢡⣤⣿⣿  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠠⠜⢾⡟  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠹⠿⠃⠄  
⠀⠀⠈⠀⠉⠉⠑⠀⠀⠠⢈⣆  
⠀⠀⣄⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢶⣷⠃⢵  
⠐⠰⣷⠀⠀⠀⠀⢀⢟⣽⣆⠀⢃  
⠰⣾⣶⣤⡼⢳⣦⣤⣴⣾⣿⣿⠞  
⠀⠈⠉⠉⠛⠛⠉⠉⠉⠙⠁  
⠀⠀⡐⠘⣿⣿⣯⠿⠛⣿⡄  
⠀⠀⠁⢀⣄⣄⣠⡥⠔⣻⡇  
⠀⠀⠀⠘⣛⣿⣟⣖⢭⣿⡇  
⠀⠀⢀⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⣽⡇  
⠀⠀⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣇  
⠀⠀⠀⢹⣿⣿⡀⠸⣿⣿⡏  
⠀⠀⠀⢸⣿⣿⠇⠀⣿⣿⣿  
⠀⠀⠀⠈⣿⣿⠀⠀⢸⣿⡿  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⣿⣿⠀⠀⢀⣿⡇  
⠀⣠⣴⣿⡿⠟⠀⠀⢸⣿⣷  
⠀⠉⠉⠁⠀⠀⠀⠀⢸⣿⣿⠁  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠈


	15. Chapter 15

Homestuck,,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Good


	16. Chapter 2 is out

I posted chapter 2 of my fic  
It kinda sucks but id appreciate it if you gave it at least a read?


End file.
